Lost of Light
by Jita Yamanaka
Summary: "Apa yang salah? Hal-hal terindah dalam hidupku terhapuskan satu per satu. Aku masih bisa mengingat bagaimana manis dan hangatnya keluarga Fugaku Uchiha yang dulu, sebelum semuanya berubah. Kegelapan kini merambati keluargaku perlahan... Melunturkan cahaya terang, menghapuskan kenangan indah, mencoba menyeretnya ke dalam jurang kehancuran." [Republish]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **Families**

**c1 Summary**: Aku beruntung menjadi putra bungsu dari sebuah keluarga kecil nan harmonis yang tiap harinya diisi dengan canda tawa, keluarga Fugaku Uchiha. Meski aku tidak suka dengan beberapa peraturan keluarga besarku (Uchiha), tapi aku tak begitu ambil pusing. Karena kejengkelanku itu tidak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan yang ku dapat... Ibu yang cantik dan lembut, Ayah yang tegas namun tetap perhatian, dan _Nii-san_ yang sangat menyayangiku walaupun dia tidak terlalu ekspresif. Hingga akhirnya hari itu tiba... Dua tahun yang lalu aku mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di keluargaku, rasanya tak sehangat dulu. Semua itu kini semakin nyata dan terbuka, pertengkaran sudah menjadi aktivitas rutin Ayah dan Ibu. Rasanya seperti kehilangan setengah dari cahaya hidup, redup. Apa dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat semua kenangan manis kita dulu? Apa dia benar-benar melupakannya? Apa dia lupa juga kalau dia mempunyai aku? Tak peduli kah dia pada perasaanku yang hancur perlahan selama dua tahun ini?

Aku sudah tidak tahan, tapi aku harus...  
Demi Ibu...

* * *

.

.

.

a Family Naruto's FanFiction

-_**Hikari no Sonshitsu**_-

By DemonShield

.

.

.

_"...Family is not just those who give birth and take care of us since childhood._  
_It also not only people who have blood relations with us..."_

.

.

.

**Caution**: Naruto and all characters' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I**t's possible to**: OOC, Typo(s), Untidy, Simple, Uninteresting, Tedious, Etc.

Just read and enjoy it...!

.

.

.

* * *

_**#Sasuke POV**_

"Apa kau menanggapku bodoh? Beberapa bulan ini kau selalu pulang malam dengan alasan banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan, memangnya apa posisimu di perusahaan sampai-sampai kau harus bekerja siang dan malam?" suara wanita itu terdengar kian lirih di telingaku, membuatku tahu air mata sedang menetes dari matanya walaupun aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung.

"Apa kau sudah tak mempercayaiku? Menjadi direktur utama di perusahaan keluargaku bukanlah hal yang mudah, aku mempunyai beban yang sangat berat!" jawab seorang lelaki yang tengah menjadi lawan bicaranya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku juga tidak bodoh. Aku menanyakan segala aktivitasmu di kantor kepada asistenmu, dan dia bilang kau tidak pernah lembur di kantor. Jadi, dimana dan dengan siapa kau menghabiskan waktumu?!" wanita itu tak mau kalah, dia semakin meninggikan nada bicaranya.

_**Plak!**_

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka... yang terdengar hanyalah suara tangis yang coba ditahan oleh ibuku. Ya, mereka yang bertengkar tadi adalah Ibu dan Ayahku. Aku tahu sekali apa yang terjadi di luar sana meskipun aku tak melihatnya secara langsung.

Sudah 2 tahun ini aku merasa tidak ada lagi kehangatan dalam keluarga Fugaku Uchiha. Tidak ada lagi sebuah keluarga yang selalu duduk bersama di ruang makan untuk sekedar sarapan pagi dan makan malam, tidak ada lagi keluarga yang pergi pergi piknik setiap bulan, tidak ada lagi kata-kata _"Jadilah murid berprestasi di sekolah, maka kau akan diakui oleh Uchiha."_ yang disertai senyuman Ayah di pagi hari sebelum aku berangkat sekolah. Semua telah berubah... benar-benar berubah.

Hari demi hari berganti, keadaan keluargaku terasa semakin memburuk. Ayah sangat sering pulang malam, bahkan pagi. Rumah hanya tempat parkir yang hanya ditinggalinya beberapa jam saja, tak jarang dia pulang dengan bau alkohol yang tercium sangat kuat dari mulutnya.

Ibuku adalah wanita terhebat... seberapa sakitnya dia, seberapa sedihnya dia, dia tidak pernah menunjukannya padaku. Dia selalu memberiku senyuman hangat yang kata orang-orang mirip dengan senyumanku, dialah orang yang sangat kucintai. Dulu, aku hampir tak pernah melihat ataupun mendengar tangisnya karena Ayah selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Tapi sekarang, hampir setiap hari aku mendengar tangisnya saat mereka bertengkar.

Ingin rasanya aku membela Ibu di saat seperti ini, tapi aku tahu hal itu bukanlah yang diinginkan olehnya. Yang dia inginkan adalah, aku tidak pernah mendengar ataupun melihat semua kejadian ini, dan itulah yang selalu aku lakukan. Aku pergi ke kamar saat mereka bertengkar dan aku tidak pernah berkomentar atau bertanya apapun tentang kejadian-kejadian itu pada ibu, aku hanya membaca komik dan mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_. Benar-benar konyol, pura-pura tak melihat apa yang sebenarnya terlihat, pura-pura tak mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terdengar.

Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan di rumah ini. Aku bertahan untuk Ibuku, tapi tak jarang aku merasa tidak tahan dengan semuanya.  
Sampai kapan aku harus bertingkah bodoh dan lemah seperti ini... membiarkan Ibuku disakiti oleh Ayah yang selalu menjadi kebanggaanku, dulu.

_"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri di balik tameng Ibumu, bodoh!_" gumamku dalam hati sembari mencoba menjepit kepalaku diantara bantal yang kulipat, menenangkan pikiran dan menutup mataku perlahan.

* * *

.

.

.

_"...Family is a starting line when we will start the adventure in our wider world,_

_we learn about the basics of many life scienses that we must learn._

_That's way we should not try to underestimate it..."_

_._

**_-Hikari no Sonshitsu-_**

.

.

.

* * *

#Normal POV

Mentari telah menampakan sinarnya, menembus lapisan kaca dengan tralis hitam yang terbentang diantara sisi-sisi bingkai jendela di belakangnya, menciptakan kehangatan yang menyebar ke seluruh sudut ruangan bernuansa biru tua dan sedikit sentuhan putih susu sebagai pemanis. Remaja berambut raven yang masih terbaring dengan nyenyak itu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Kini _onyx-_nya menangkap sebuah pemandangan indah yang melegakan hatinya, senyuman yang terlukis di wajah sang Ibu yang kini sedang berdiri di depan tempat tidurnya.

"Ayo Sasuke_-kun_, jangan sampai kau kesiangan..." ucap wanita berparas cantik itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ya." lelaki bernama Sasuke itu juga menampakan senyumannya, singkat namun membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Hari ini ada jam olahraga, kan? _Kaa-san_ sudah menyiapkan buku pelajaran dan baju olahragamu dalam tas." wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk membuat sang anak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya untukku, _Kaa-san_. Aku sudah besar sekarang." Sasuke menerima uluran tangan sang Ibu lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Bagiku kau akan selalu menjadi anak kecil, Sasuke Uchiha." Wanita itu mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke pelan. "Cepat mandi, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

.

_"Tomato pancake, Sir ?"_ ucapnya ala-ala _waitress._

_"Yes, please."_ Sasuke membalas candaan ibunya sembari menampakan senyuman hangatnya.

Mikoto keluar dari kamar Sasuke, meninggalkan sang anak yang kini tengah berdiri di depan cermin besar yang terpampang di dinding.

"Baiklah Sasuke, errr... Uchiha. Kita akan memulai kegiatan yang sangat membosankan itu hari ini." ucapnya pada bayangan dirinya yang terlukis di cermin sebelum akhirnya bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sementara di ruang makan kediaman keluarga Fugaku Uchiha , seorang wanita bermata _onyx_ berdiri di sisi meja makan dengan tangan yang sibuk menuangkan selai tomat diatas sebuah pancake yang telah tersaji di atas piring. Ini adalah menu favorit sang anak sejak kecil. Sesekali Mikoto tersenyum saat mengingat kenangan masa kecil anak bungsunya itu.

_"__**Kaa-can... nani o chitelu desh ka**__?" tanya anak lelaki berumur 4 tahun kurang yang tiba-tiba muncul itu sembari menarik-narik bagian bawah celemek yang dipakai ibunya._

_Wanita yang sedang memasak kue untuk bocah lelaki yang menarik celemeknya itu mau tidak mau harus menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Ia mematikan kompor lalu berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke untuk menyesuaikan tingginya dengan sang anak, "Kenapa Sasuke-__**kun**__ ada disini, hm? __**Kaa-san**__ sedang membuatkan kue yang enak untuk Sasuke-__**kun**__ dan Itachi-__**niisan**__..." ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut bocah itu dan tersenyum manis kearahnya._

_Bocah itu terdiam dengan__** innocent face-**__nya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka mulutnya lagi, "Kue?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sudah berubah menjadi __**mupeng mode**__ itu._

_Mikoto mengangguk tanda iya. Bibir Sasuke membentuk lengkungan lebar yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis._

_"Sekarang bisakah __**prince**__ Sasuke kembali ke ruang keluarga dan menonton film bersama __**Otou-san**__ dan Itachi-__**nii**__ lagi?" tanya Mikoto._

_"__**Iie**__..." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya mantap, hal ini membuat Mikoto sedikit bingung, dia tidak terbiasa untuk tidak mengikuti apa yang anaknya inginkan._

_"Kue apa yang __**Kaa-can**__ buat?" tanya Sasuke sembari melompat-lompat kecil beberapa kali, berusaha melihat kue buatan ibunya yang ada diatas wajan __**pancake**__, namun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil karena ukuran tubuhnya masih sangat pendek untuk bisa mencapai tempat dimana wajan itu disimpan, akhirnya dia menyerah dan tidak melompat lagi._

_Mikoto yang sedari berdirri sambil terkikih melihat tingkah lucu Sasuke spontan menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya ketika dia melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan __**"Kenapa kau malah menertawakanku? padahal aku cape setengah mati, cepat perlihatkan kuenya!"**_  
_Bukannya takut, Mikoto menutup mulutnya justru karena dia mencoba menahan tawanya kala melihat Sasuke berusaha menampilkan ekspresi marahnya dengan cara menatap Mikoto tajam ditambah mengerutkan dua alis dan sedikit memanyunkan bibir mungilnya. Wajah imut dan __**innocent**__-nya semakin menggemaskan._

_"__**Yare yare**__... kenapa Sasuke-__**kun**__ menatap ratu-ku seperti itu, hm? Apa kau mau mencoba untuk melukainya eh,__** shinobi Konohagakure**__? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya sedikitpun." ucap Fugaku yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampiri Mikoto serta Sasuke sambil mencoba meniru adegan yang sering dilihatnya saat Sasuke dan Itachi bermain ninja-ninjaan dan berperan layaknya salah satu toko ninja dalam animanga favorit mereka yang sedang populer di seluruh penjuru dunia._

_"__**Ano**__... tidak seharusnya kau melakukan ini di hadapan anak kita..." protes Mikoto dengan pipi yang memerah saat Fugaku memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang._

_"Biarkan saja, kau kan ratu-ku... aku harus menjagamu dari __**missing-nin**__ yang ada di hadapanmu ini!" bantah Fugaku sambil berseringai lembut dan mempererat pelukannya. Dia sengaja ingin membuat Sasuke yang memang sering cemburu jika melihat ibunya lebih dekat dan lebih perhatian kepada Itachi maupun Fugaku itu kesal, dan nyatanya usahanya itu berhasil. Sasuke yang sejak awal sedang kesal kini terlihat sudah tidak tahan lagi, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca._

_Mikoto yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Fugaku dan memeluk tubuh mungil Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Hmmm, aku lebih memilih untuk diculik oleh __**missing-nin**__ yang tampan dan gagah ini daripada bersama lelaki tua seperti dia." candanya._

_Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Fugaku tanpa sepengetahuan Mikoto yang sedang berada dalam posisi membelakangi Fugaku. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal._

_"Oukey, kalau begitu belitau aku kue apa yang __**Kaa-can**__ buat, atau __**Kaa-can**__ akan aku hanguskan dengan __**Amatelacu**__-ku..." ancam Sasuke yang meniru tokoh ninja favoritnya. Dia memang masih berumur 4 tahun, tapi seringkali dia bertindak seperti orang yang sudah dewasa, atau tepatnya bertindak sok dewasa. Mungkin karena dia terlalu banyak menonton Crayon Sinchan, Doraemon, dan animanga lainnya yang sebenarnya bukan diperuntukan bagi anak seumur Sasuke._

_Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke, "__**Nani**__? Bukankah itu api hitam yang tak akan pernah padam? Kejam sekali Sasuke-__**kun**__ pada __**Kaa-san**__... Baiklah baiklah, __**Kaa-san**__ akan beritahu kue apa yang __**Kaa-san**__ buatkan untuk Itachi-__**nii**__ dan Sasuke-__**kun**__..." katanya pura-pura pasrah._

_"__**Nande**__?" tanya Mikoto bingung melihat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya lagi padahal dia sudah mengatakan akan memberitahu Sasuke tentang kue yang membuatnya penasaran sedari tadi._

_"Kue itu __**Kaa-can**__ buatkan untuk Casuke-__**kun**__ dan Itachi-__**niican**__." jawabnya singkat._

_"Bukankah tadi __**Kaa-san bilang**__ seperti itu?" tanya Fugaku ikut-ikutan._

_Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup, "__**Kaa-can**__ bilang kue itu dibuat untuk Itachi-__**niican**__ dan Casuke-__**kun**__, bukan untuk Casuke-__**kun**__ dan Itachi-__**niican**__." ucapnya setelah membuka kelopak matanya lagi._

_"__**Kami-sama**__... anak ini benar-benar membuatku gemas...!" gumam Fugaku dengan suara yang sengaja dikencangkan sambil menggaruk kepala dengan cepat layaknya orang frustasi._

_Mikoto terkikih geli, namun dia cepat-cepat menghentikan kesenangannya itu karena dia harus segera memenuhi janji yang ia buat untuk memberitahu pada Sasuke tentang kue tadi sebelum bocah lelaki itu kesal lagi._

_Akhirnya Mikoto menjelaskan kepada Sasuke bahwa kue yang dia buat adalah panekuk yang sudah sering dia buatkan untuk Sasuke dan Itachi, hanya saja dia membuat inovasi baru dengan cara mengganti topingnya dengan selai tomat, karena Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat._

_"Waaah, __**Kaa-can**__ hebat... Casu halus belitahu Itachi-__**niican**__ tentang kue umm..."_

_"__**Tomato pancake**__..." ucap Fugaku membantu Sasuke yang sudah beberapa kali kesulitan mengucapkan nama kue itu._

_"__**Tou-can**__ pintal... ayo __**Tou-can**__ kita kacih tau Ita-__**niican**__!" Sasuke menarik tangan Fugaku untuk bergegas ke ruang keluarga, tempat dimana Itachi berada._

_"__**Nii-can**__... __**Nii-caaan**__..." Sasuke berlari menjauhi dapur dengan masih memegang tangan Fugaku yang menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh._

_Sementara itu, Mikoto yang masih berdiri di dapur segera menghidupkan kompor yang sudah cukup lama ia matikan dan kembali memasak __**Tomato Pancake**__-nya._

_._

_"__**Nii-can! Nii-caan! Uuuft, Nii-caaan!**__" sayup-sayup Mikoto masih bisa mendengar teriakan kesal Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak mendapat respon dari Itachi, dia pasti asyik membaca manga di hari libur seperti ini._

_"__**Kiite kudacai**__!" teriak Sasuke, lagi._

_"Hn," kali ini suara Itachi yang agak terdengar oleh Mikoto, dan seperti biasanya dia berbicara dengan sangat singkat._

_"__**Kaa-can**__ bikin kue yang balu buat kita!" nada bicara Sasuke kini terdengar antusias, dan sepertinya dia berharap kakaknya memberikan respon yang sama._

_"Tch, hanya kue saja kau berisik sekali. Memangnya kue apa?" jawab Itachi datar._

_"__**Ano**__... nama kue-nya To-... To..." Sasuke mencoba menyebutkan nama kue yang ibunya sebutkan._

_"To?" jawab Itachi menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

_"__**Ano**__..." Sasuke mulai panik karena dia lupa nama kue yang menurutnya ribet itu._

_"To... emm.. To... To..."_

_"To-emm-to-to? Cih, nama kue macam apa itu?" ledek Itachi yang mengetahui kalau adiknya sedang panik. Meski Sasuke sering bertindak sok dewasa, dia tetap balita, jadi bukan satu hal aneh jika dia akan kesulitan mengucapkan kata yang rumit dan asing, bahkan menyebutkan huruf "R" saja masih lebih mirip "L"._

_"__**Iie.**__.. __**ano**__... To... Too.."_

_Sasuke terus mencoba mengingat nama kue itu sembari tetap mengucapkan "Too" dengan bibir membulat._

_"Too..."_

_"__**Tooou-caaan**__, belitahu __**Nii-can**__ nama kue-nya!" Sasuke berlari kecil kearah Fugaku yang tengah duduk di sofa yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari tempat Sasuke dan Itachi duduk. Seketika terdengar tawa dari mulut Fugaku dan Itachi, Mikoto pun terkikih dibuatnya_.

.

"_Yare_, apa yang _Kaa-san_-ku lamunkan sampai-sampai dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri, bahkan dia tak menyadari kedatanganku..." suara berat yang diucapkan dengan lembut oleh pria yang kini berdiri di belakang Mikoto dan menyimpan dagunya di bahu sang ibu itu membuat Mikoto bangun dari semua lamunannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku..." jawab Mikoto.

"Kalau _Kaa-san_ tidak segera disadarkan, kapan aku berangkat sekolah... Haha." Sasuke yang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu memperhatikan ibunya yang asyik melamun bergegas duduk di kursi yang biasanya ia duduki.

Senyum geli tampak di wajahnya kala ia memperhatikan hiasan dari tomat berbentuk hati dan huruf S yang sengaja disajikan bersama dua potong pancake diatas piring yang disodorkan ibunya.

"Kau membuatku mengingat masa-masa saat aku masih di taman kanak-kanak, _Kaa-san_." ucap Sasuke masih dengan senyuman gelinya.

Mikoto terkikih, "jangan banyak bicara, ayo cepat makan dan berangkat. Ini sudah siang."

Sasuke melahap menu sarapan yang sudah dibuat oleh ibunya. Selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, Sasuke pamit pada ibunya lalu bergegas menuju sekolah.

* * *

.

.

.

_"...Do you know what would happen if we build a building without a solid foundation?_

_It may survive, but not for a long time..._

_or it need a lot of improvement to survive longer"_

_._

_**-Hikari no Sonshitsu-**_

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu cuaca nampak sangat cerah di Konoha. Orang-orang mulai disibukan dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Di sekitar kompleks gedung _Konoha International_ _School_ suara bel sepeda yang dikendarai oleh sebagian siswa _KIS_ silih bersaut, puluhan mobil memasuki gerbang sekolah menuju pintu masuk. Ada yang terus menuju parkiran, ada juga yang hanya menurunkan siswa/siswi berseragam khas _SeniorHigh-KIS_ lalu bergegas meninggalkan lingkungan _KIS_ lagi.

_Konoha International School -KIS-_ adalah sekolah bertaraf Internasional terbaik di Konoha yang terdiri dari tiga tingkatan, yaitu SD, SMP, dan SMA. Disinilah Sasuke menjadi salah satu murid _KIS_ tingkat SMA atau yang biasa disebut _SeniorHigh-KIS_.

Sepeda motor MV Agusta F4 CC berwarna hitam terparkir di halaman parkir sekolah. Helm yang menutupi wajahnya dilepaskan, kemudian ia menuruni sepeda motornya dengan gaya khas-nya yang _cool_ di mata para_ fans_-nya..

.

_**#Sasuke POV**_

Ya, ini adalah sekolahku. Menurutku, tempat ini adalah tempat paling membosankan kedua setelah rumahku sendiri yang ada di posisi pertama. Tempat yang sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan.

Disini diisi oleh orang-orang naif yang selalu mendiskriminasi orang berdasarkan status sosial, tampilan fisik, dan kualitas otak. Siapa yang berasal dari keluarga kaya, berwajah cantik atau tampan, dan pintar, dialah yang akan memiliki banyak teman dan disenangi guru.  
Sedangkan yang dari keluarga biasa, penampilan fisik biasa, atau kemampuan otaknya yang pas-pasan, minimal mereka akan kesulitan untuk mencari teman, maksimal mereka akan menjadi bahan ejekan para golongan atas.

Meskipun aku tidak termasuk mereka yang 'biasa', aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan orang yang selalu memuja-mujaku hanya karena aku tampan dan terhitung pintar disini. Aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana jika mereka semua tahu kalau aku adalah anak dari keluarga Uchiha, khususnya Fugaku Uchiha. Aku yakin mereka akan semakin intens menjilatiku.

Ya, orang di sekolah ini tidak ada yang tahu mengenai nama keluargaku, terkecuali kepala sekolah, guru-guru serta orang-orang yang berkepentingan saja. Tidak aneh, ini adalah tradisi keluarga besarku. Setiap anggota keluarga hanya akan diakui sebagai Uchiha hanya jika mereka menjadi orang yang sukses, sedangkan yang tidak berhasil, mereka tidak akan diakui sebagai Uchiha. Kejam? Memang, inilah keluargaku, keluarga yang konyol dan syarat akan gengsi.

Tapi mungkin, ini hanya untuk memotivasi kami para generasi muda Uchiha agar terus berusaha mempertahankan nama keluarga. Pasalnya, belum ada kasus anggota keluarga yang dikeluarkan dari Uchiha, karena belum ada generasi Uchiha yang gagal. Mungkin juga hal ini untuk mencegah kami agar tidak sombong dengan nama Uchiha sejak kecil, entahlah.

Berlebihan sih, tapi keluargaku memang terkenal di seluruh penjuru Jepang ini, bahkan mungkin Asia atau dunia, jadi jika mereka mengetahuiku sebagai seorang Uchiha, aku akan dikelilingi oleh mahluk-mahluk penjilat menjijikan yang tergiur dengan harta dan kekayaanku.

.

Kita tinggalkan bahasan tentang keluargaku, disinilah aku sekarang, berjalan menuju kelasku dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris yang norak dari para fans wanitaku.

"Sas!" Seseorang yang suaranya sudah tak asing lagi memanggilku dari belakang.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, lelaki berkulit pucat itu tersenyum sok imut sembari menghampiriku.

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'Sas'." Kataku saat ia sudah berada di hadapanku dengan tangan yang menjulur, lalu kami bersalaman khas kami.

Yang satu ini bisa dibilang salah satu teman baikku, namanya adalah Sai. Dia adalah orang yang sangat nyeleneh. Meskipun aku tidak suka dengan orang yang banyak bicara dan suka tebar pesona, tapi entah kenapa aku menyukai orang ini sebagai temanku.

Meskipun dia agak bawel (menurutku dia cukup bawel) dan konyol, tapi jika dia tengah dalam _Serious Mode_ dia akan bersikap seperti lelaki. Dingin, tak banyak bicara, dan berwajah sangar, itu adalah lelaki.

"Besok kita akan bertanding futsal melawan kelas XI.B kan?" Seringai di bibirnya itu membuatku geli.

"Ya, aku sangat tidak menginginkan ini. Kau tahu kan siapa yang akan kita hadapi?" Aku menjawab dengan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku yang mengarah lurus kedepan sembari berjalan ke kelasku.

"Tentu, mereka selalu mencari gara-gara dan merepotkan." Sai berlagak ala Shikamaru.

Akhirnya aku dan Sai tiba di kelas. Setelah memasuki pintu, kami segera berjalan kearah bangku yang berada di pojok kiri dari kelas kami.  
Benar saja, disana Shikamaru masih tertidur.

Dia adalah satu lagi teman terbaiku. Dia orang yang sedikit bicara, sama sepertiku. Hanya saja dia jauh lebih pemalas dariku, dan dia orang yang sangat hobi tidur.

Kami dijuluki 3o (_Tri Ou_) 3 untuk jumlah kami, dan o untuk _onyx_.  
Bisa dibilang kami cukup populer di sekolah ini. Selain kami mempunyai wajah yang cukup ok, kami juga termasuk 3 siswa terpintar disekolah ini. Kami merebut peringkat 1,2, dan 3 dalam peringkat siswa paling berprestasi. Kami juga memiliki ciri fisik yang agak sama, bermata _onyx_ dan berambut hitam.

Baik, kurasa sudah cukup penjelasan tentang popularitas 3o. Sudah jelas juga kan tentang keadaan 2 keluargaku? Mungkin nanti akan bertambah, atau mungkin juga berkurang...

Jam KBM sudah dimulai.  
See you next chap!  
~Uchiha Sasuke~

* * *

.

.

.

_"...It also will happen to us if we underestimate the role of family..."_

_._

_**-Hikari no Sonshitsu-**_

_**.**_

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya, sanggup juga aku bikin fict genre family ^^

Maaf kalau chap 1 ini singkat dan gak jelas dan I think acak"an,  
Feel'nya juga mungkin belum dapet ya? ^^  
Tapi insyaallah chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan lebih menarik dan agak penuh kejutan [reader: pede banget lo #tendang].

Ada yang bersedia memberi masukan?  
Silahkan review... :-)

Tadinya fict ini untuk Family Spring event 2012 [tapi ternyata ga keburu karena blm bisa selesai pada batas waktu yang ditentukan ^^], makanya sebenernya konflik utamanya tentang keluarga...  
Tapi nanti ada konflik romance'nya ko... setelah Sakura muncul pastinya :D

[Republish dari Hikari no Sonshitsu by Demonsmirk]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: _My Other Family_

Summary: Kegelapan yang ada pada keluarga utamaku belum cukup kuat untuk membuatku tumbang, aku masih mempunyai keluarga yang lain… keluarga yang berada di luar rumah… keluarga yang menjadi harapanku, harapan seorang Uchiha yang telah kehilangan cahaya hidupnya. Namun ternyata takdirku yang hidup sebagai Uchiha tak mudah, keluarga keduaku ini juga tak luput dari masalah… masalah yang lahir dari nama keluarga Uchiha

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Lost of Light [Hikari no Sonsitsu]_

_By DemonShield/DemonSmirk_

_._

_._

_._

_**Caution: Naruto and all characters' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**It's possible to: OOC, Typo(s), Untidy, Simple, Uninteresting, Tedious, Etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Just read and enjoy it...!_

_._

_._

* * *

_**#Normal POV#**_

_"Akhirnya mata pelajaran paling menyebalkan itu selesai..."_ Guman Sasuke dalam hati sembari menghela nafas dengan berat.

Meskipun Sasuke adalah salah satu murid terpintar di sekolahnya, jauh di dalam dirinya sebenarnya dia mempunyai sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Shikamaru, pemalas. Dia tidak suka saat dirinya harus berperilaku layaknya siswa yang rajin. Maju ke depan kelas untuk mengerjakan soal yang dituliskan guru di papan tulis, kerja kelompok, mengikuti berbagai macam lomba untuk mewakili sekolah, menjadi ketua kelas, bahkan ketua organisasi siswa dan _science club_ di sekolahnya.

Tapi inilah tuntutan hidupnya sebagai penyandang nama keluarga Uchiha yang harus ia jalani, apalagi sejak dulu ia sangat ingin menandingi sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi, yang sejak dulu menjadi anak kebanggaan ayahnya.

Itachi adalah kebanggaan seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha. Itachi terhitung anak yang jenius, pada usia 4 tahun kurang dia sudah masuk sekolah dasar tanpa melewati tahap _play group_. Itachi hanya menghabiskan waktu selama 4 tahun di sekolah dasar, dia lompat kelas saat dia di kelas satu dan tiga. Usia 8 tahun Itachi sudah masuk SMP, dan pada usia 10 tahun dia lulus untuk kemudian melanjutkan sekolah di tingkat SMA. Pada usia 12 dia lulus SMA, kemudian dinas pendidikan Jepang merekomendasikan Itachi ke Harvard Business School, dan di usianya yang ke-19 dia menyelesaikan S1 berikut S2 di Universitas terbaik di dunia itu. Ia langsung dijadikan direktur utama Uchiha Corporation Eropa sambil melanjutkan S3 di Oxford University, Inggris. Perusahaan cabang yang dipegang Itachi itu berkembang pesat setelah Itachi masuk sebagai pemimpin, oleh karena itu Itachi dianggap generasi emas Uchiha, setidaknya sampai sesaat sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi.

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan bahasan soal Itachi dan kembali fokus pada anak bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha yang sekarang tengah berjalan menuju ruang OSIS untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya yang belum terselesaikan. Seharusnya tugas ini ia kerjakan di rumah semalam, tapi apa boleh buat, keadaan di rumah sangat tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk berkonsentrasi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang memang dikhususkan untuk para pengurus OSIS. Ia menggeser pintu dan kemudian menundukan kepala ketika ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah jambu yang tengah sibuk memainkan jemarinya di atas keyboard dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada layar monitor yang ada di ruangan itu.  
Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis dari kelas XI.B yang termasuk ke dalam Sasori cs.

Sasori cs adalah sebuah kelompok tanpa nama yang diketuai oleh Sasori, kelompok ini berisikan siswa-siswi kelas XI.B yang kontra terhadap kelas XI.A, kelas yang Sasuke tempati. Kebanyakan anggota kelompok ini bergabung atas dasar ketidaksukaan mereka terhadap Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan sekolah dan membuat kelas XI.A menjadi kelas yang jauh lebih diunggulkan daripada kelas lainnya. Intinya, mereka tidak suka kelas mereka dianaktirikan hanya karena Sasuke, bahkan sejak mereka kelas X.

Kembali lagi ke Sakura, ia bisa disebut sebagai orang yang paling membenci Sasuke di sekolah ini, bahkan di penjuru Jepang. Sejuta pesona Sasuke yang mampu menghipnotis hampir seluruh siswi SeniorHigh-KIS itu justru membuat perutnya mual. Sasuke tidak lebih dari seorang siswa munafik yang berpura-pura bersikap baik dan kalem di mata Sakura.

Sakura telah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang bungsu Uchiha, sebuah keluarga yang menurutnya berisikan orang-orang konyol yang hanya mementingkan popularitas serta kekayaan, orang-orang yang tak mempunyai hati. Tapi, Sakura masih bungkam dan tidak berani membocorkan rahasia Sasuke, Sakura tahu betul posisi dirinya, dia tak ingin hidupnya yang sudah berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan hanya karena dia bermain-main dengan keluarga Uchiha.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi terfokus pada layar monitor.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat berkumpulnya anggota sebuah organisasi terbesar SeniorHigh-KIS dimana aku menjadi ketuanya, jika aku tak salah." Jawab lelaki berambut raven itu ketus.

"Tapi aku tidak suka saat aku harus dekat-dekat denganmu." Kata gadis berambut _soft-pink_ itu, kali ini ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Cih, kau pikir kau siapa? Kau hanya wakilku disini. Kau tidak berguna kecuali saat aku tak ada." Jawab Sasuke sembari melangkahkaan kakinya ke arah Sakura dan kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Sakura lalu menyalakan komputer yang ada di hadapannya.

_"Karena itulah kau harus kusingkirkan…!"_ Gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Tak mendengar perlawanan lagi dari Sakura, Sasuke menyeringai tipis kearah samping sembari mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan yang menjadi tujuan awalnya datang ke ruangan ini.

Hening… yang terdengar hanyalah suara tombol-tombol dari keyboard yang ditekan secara bergantian, itulah suasana yang dapat digambarkan dari ruangan itu. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, mereka nampak serius dan tak menghiraukan satu sama lain.

_**#Sakura POV**_

_Sial, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya disini? Aku benar-benar tidak suka momen seperti ini, berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat dengan orang yang paling kubenci… orang yang sudah menghancurkan seluruh hidupku.  
Tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus mengerjakan tugas-tugasku disini karena peraturan sekolah melarang seluruh siswa siswi menggunakan laptop di luar jam pelajaran. Salahku juga yang keasikan nongkrong dengan Sasori cs semalam sampai-sampai melupakan tugas yang sangat penting ini. _

_Aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku, jari-jariku terus menekan tombol demi tombol yang terdapat pada keyboard hingga memunculkan huruf-huruf pada layar monitor yang kemudian tersusun dalam beberapa paragraf. Aku mempecepat pekerjaanku karena aku harus segera menyelesaikannya agar aku bisa mempresentasikan tugas ini di jam pelajaran setelah istirahat._

_Waktu berlalu cukup cepat karena aku terlalu asik dengan tugasku, hingga akhirnya tugas itu kini hampir rampung. Lelaki super menyebalkan yang duduk di sampingku juga tampaknya hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya juga, ia mulai memelankan gerakan tangannya di keyboard setelah ngebut sebelumnya. Ah sial, kenapa aku memperhatikannya? _

_Ponsel yang tersimpan diatas meja yang kutempati tiba-tiba berdering dan memecahkan keheningan di ruangan OSIS ini._

_"Lain kali __**silent**__ ponselmu." Ucap Sasuke singkat sembari terus memainkan jari-jari tangannya diatas keyboard._

_Aku hanya mendelikkan mata sekejap kearah Sasuke tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, kemudian kuraih ponselku dan mulai berbicara dengan seseorang yang meneleponku._

_"Ya, aku masih di ruang OSIS. Pekerjaanku sebentar lagi selesai." Kataku pada seseorang dibalik telepon yang ternyata Sasori._

_"Aku bersama si __**baka**__. Datanglah jika kau mau." Ucapku lagi sebelum mengakhiri panggilan._

_**#Normal POV**_

_"Apa yang dia katakan barusan? Si baka?! Aku maksudnya? Tch, seenaknya saja dia mengganti namaku, dan apa hak dia memasukan orang asing ke dalam ruangan ini?" _Batin Sasuke.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke, tak sulit bagi Sakura untuk menebak pikiran Sasuke.

"Kau keberatan kusebut _baka_?" Tanya Sakura dengan tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia sibuk memindahkan data-data miliknya kedalam _flash disk _yang ia bawa.

"Tch, keledai bodoh itu kini bisu rupanya." Ucap Sakura yang tak suka saat seseorang tak menghiraukannya.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya setelah ia mematikan komputer dan mencabut _flash disk_ miliknya, " Dipanggil _baka_ oleh seorang pecundang yang bahkan tak menyadari betapa bodohnya dia… Cih," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Rasanya justru aku patut mengasihanimu…." Lanjut Sasuke sambil berlalu menuju pintu ruangan itu.

Sakura terdiam dan mengepalkan tangannya sembari mempertahankan arah tatapannya ke layar monitor.  
Belum sempat tangan Sasuke meraih pintu untuk membukanya, pintu ruangan itu sudah tergeser dan menampakan sesosok lelaki yang ia kenal sebagai Sasori dan empat orang lainnya yang berdiri di belakang Sasori. Mereka adalah teman-teman dekat Sakura dari kelas XI.B.

Sasori menatap Sasuke tajam, sedangkan Sasuke menatap wajah Sasori dengan tatapan malas dan kemudian menggerakan tangan kanannya seolah berkata _"Menyingkirlah dari jalanku,"_ pada Sasori. Sasori dan teman-temannya pun akhirnya memberikan jalan untuk Sasuke.

Baru beberapa langkah Sasuke melangkah, Sasori memanggilnya.

"Kau!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya namun enggan membalikan badannya kearah Sasori.

"Kita lihat siapa yang paling unggul di pertandingan nanti siang." Kata Sasori.

Sasuke tak merespon dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya untuk menjauh dari ruangan itu.

Tak lama, Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu sambil berlari tanpa menghiraukan Sasori dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Sudah kubilang, Sakura-_chan_ tidak akan sanggup lama-lama dengan Sasuke. Dia pasti teringat hal mengerikan itu lagi." Ucap Naruto pada Sasori yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang kini tengah berlari menjauh darinya.

"Kita harus mengalahkannya…!" Ucap Sasori sembari mengepalkan tangannya dan kemudian berlalu.

"Sialan kau Uchiha… aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terus menerus menyiksanya." Batin Sasori dalam hati sambil terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

* * *

_._

_._

_Lost of Light [Hikari no Sonsitsu]_

_Chapter II_

_By DemonShield/DemonSmirk_

_._

* * *

Jam istirahat sekolah masih tersisa, Sasuke yang telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya memutuskan pergi ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan guna mengisi perutnya yang belum diisi sejak kemarin siang saat ia makan bersama sang ibu di rumah.

Sasuke tiba di kantin dan langsung menghampiri kasir untuk memesan makanannya, ia memilih sepiring kentang goreng dan semangkuk salad untuk sarapannya yang telat itu. Pemuda Uchiha itu memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari bangku yang kosong untuk duduk… pandangan matanya terhenti pada satu sudut yang mengarah ke sebuah bangku dimana dua orang siswa duduk disana, pemuda berambut nanas dan pemuda berwajah pucat, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru dan Sai yang merupakan sobat Sasuke.  
Sasuke bergegas menghampiri dua pemuda yang sepertinya sedang tertidur itu, lalu ia duduk di samping si rambut nanas.

"Hei kalian, bangunlah. Dasar pemalas." Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian melahap kentang goreng yang sebelumnya telah ia celupkan ke dalam wadah berisikan saus tomat.

Sai terbangun dan kemudian mencoba untuk membangunkan Shikamaru hingga Shikamaru terbangun. Mereka berdua kompak mengucek kedua mata mereka sembari mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran mereka sepenuhnya.

"Kau telat, _baka_." Kata Shikamaru yang rupanya lebih dulu mengumpulkan kesadaran penuhnya daripada Sai.

"Maaf, kau tahu kan aku sibuk dengan tugas-tugasku. Tapi aku salut kalian masih menuungguku disini, tadinya kupikir kalian pasti sudah kembali ke kelas dan tidur pulas disana." Jawab Sasuke yang tengah asik menambahkan saus tomat ke dalam mayonese yang akan dicampurkan ke dalam mangkuk salad.

"Aku setia padamu, Sas." Jawab Sai sembari tersenyum sok manis khasnya yang disertai kedipan mata kanannya yang membuat Shikamaru dan Sasuke geli dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"A-ahaha ha ha… maksudku bukan begitu-" ucap Sai.

"E-em, sebaiknya aku memesan beberapa makanan untukku dan Shikamaru dulu, kami belum makan dari tadi." Lanjut Sai sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan kemudian bergegas pergi ke kasir untuk memesan makanan.

Hanya tersisa Shikamaru dan Sasuke di bangku itu, mereka sempat terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan karena ia baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang seharusnya ia sampaikan pada Sasuke sedari tadi.

Shikamaru lalu menceritakan kejadian yang menurutnya aneh itu pada Sasuke.

_**#Flashback**_

_"Lama sekali si pantat ayam itu, kau tunggulah dia disini, aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar, kakiku pegal." Ucap Shikamaru pada Sai yang nampak mengantuk._

_"Ya, tapi jangan lama-lama… nanti Sasuke keburu datang." Jawab Sai._

_Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Shikamaru langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan bangku yang di duduki Sai di kantin. Pemuda berambut nanas itu berjalan santai keluar dari kantin, melewati lorong-lorong kelas dan terus berjalan menuju tangga untuk turun ke lantai bawah, ia hendak pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah yang biasanya sepi… ya, dia sangat suka tempat yang sepi._

_Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, Shikamaru tiba di halaman belakang sekolah yang benar-benar sepi… jelas saja sepi, bagi orang normal tempat tersebut sangatlah tidak asik, tidak ada apapun disana. Siswa siswi SeniorHigh-KIS akan lebih memilih berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di taman sekolah atau kantin yang memang biasa ramai di jam istirahat sekolah.  
Shikamaru membaringkan tubuhnya dibawah naungan salah satu pohon yang rindang disana._

_"Haaah, ini baru namanya hidup." Katanya sembari menatap jauh langit yang cerah saat itu sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan dirinya._

_Namun tampaknya ketenangan itu tak bisa ia nikmati dalam waktu yang lama, karena tak lama setelah ia memejamkan mata, sayup-sayup terdengar percakapan seseorang dari hall basket yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia berbaring. Penasaran akan siapa orang yang berani mengusik ketenangannya, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju sumber suara yang ia tebak berasal dari hall basket._

_Shikamaru melihat sesosok gadis berambut __**soft-pink**__ dan pemuda berambut merah yang ia kenali sebagai Sakura dan Sasori. Shikamaru terus mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sembari memasang kupingnya baik-baik guna mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan jelas._

_"Berhentilah menangis, aku janji akan membalaskan dendamu pada Uchiha… dan hal itu akan kumulai dari Sasuke." Ucap Sasori yang kemudian memeluk Sakura erat._

_Shikamaru yang tidak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah bagian dari keluarga Uchiha tampak bingung dan mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa hubungannya Sasuke dengan Uchiha? Lalu mengapa bocah itu berkata akan balas dendam pada Uchiha? Ada apa ini?" Batin Shikamaru._

_"T-tapi, itu akan membahayakanmu, Ri-__**kun**__." Jawab Sakura yang sedari tadi tak berhenti meneteskan air matanya. _

_"Tak apa, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia." Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya._

_Takut kedua orang itu menyadari keberadaannya, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantin dan menunggu Sasuke disana untuk kemudian menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke._

_**#Flashback off**_

"A-apa? Sasori punya dendam pada Uchiha? Kenapa?" Tukas Sasuke yang masih setengah kaget mendengarkan cerita Shikamaru.

"Aku mana tahu soal itu, tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu, apa hubungannya kau dengan Uchiha? Apa kau terlahir dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal itu? Karena selama ini kau enggan memberitahu siapapun mengenai keluargamu." Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

Sasuke terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia pikir tak mungkin ia memberitahu siapapun soal rahasianya ini, meskipun Shikamaru adalah sahabat baiknya. Tapi Sasuke lebih bingung memikirkan ada hubungan apa keluarga Uchiha dengan Sasori dan Sakura sampai-sampai mereka punya dendam terhadap keluarga Uchiha.

"Baiklah, kau tak perlu mejelaskan. Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk tak bisa menebak jawabanmu dari pancaran raut wajahmu itu, Sasuke."

"E-eh?" Sasuke kaget mendengar perkataan Shikamaru itu.

_"Sial, bagaimana bisa aku bertingkah bodoh begini sampai-sampai ia bisa mengetahui kebenarannya dari raut wajahku? Seharusnya aku bisa tenang menghadapinya. Arrrgh, sial!" _Gumam Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga rahasianya… aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukan ini." Ucap Shikamaru coba menenangkan Sasuke yang terlihat panik.

Sasuke tak merespon, ia masih tampak panik sekaligus bingung, namun dengan pintarnya Shikamaru mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Oh iya aku baru ingat, tadi sewaktu aku berjalan kembali kesini aku bertemu dengan Naruto dan anak XIB yang lain, mereka meminta kita untuk memajukan pertandingan karena tidak akan ada jam pelajaran setelah jam istirahat ini selesai, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku menyetujuinya… tidak apa-apa kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu dan aku akan mencari tahu hubungan antara Sasori dan keluarga Uchiha. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke lapangan karena Sasori dan anak-anak XIB yang lain pasti sudah menunggu, anak-anak XIA juga sudah kuberi tahu megenai ini jadi mereka pasti sudah _standby_ disana." Ucap Shikamaru sembari berdiri dari duduknya, mengisyaratkan pada Sasuke bahwa ia juga harus segera berdiri dan pergi ke lapangan.

Sasuke berdiri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan disamping Shikamaru.

"Oi oi! Kalian mau kemana? Kenapa meninggalkanku begitu saja? Sialan!" Seru Sai yang baru saja selesai membayar semua makanannya. Ia kemudian segera menyusul Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

* * *

_._

_._

_Lost of Light [Hikari no Sonsitsu]_

_Chapter II_

_By DemonShield/DemonSmirk_

_._

* * *

Suasana lapangan futsal SeniorHigh-KIS tampak ramai oleh siswa siswi SeniorHigh-KIS yang hendak menyaksikan pertandingan antara tim Sasuke dari XIA dan tim Sasori dari XIB. Seluruh siswa siswi SeniorHigh-KIS telah mengetahui perselisihan antar kedua tim tersebut, baik perselisihan antara XIA dan XIB maupun perselisihan pribadi antara Sasuke dan Sasori, maka sangat wajar jika lapangan futsal yang menjadi tempat pertandingan mereka ini dipenuhi oleh siswa siswi SeniorHigh-KIS.

Tim Sasori telah lebih dulu memasuki lapangan, mereka tampak mengatur strategi, sementara Sakura yang ditemani sahabat perempuannya, Hyuuga Hinata, duduk di bangku pemain untuk memberikan dukungan khusus untuk tim dari kelasnya itu. Sakura tampak ceria, sesekali ia melontarkan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat untuk menyemangati Sasori cs.

Tak lama, Sasuke beserta teman-teman se-timnya memasuki lapangan diikuti sorak-sorak gadis yang meneriakkan nama Sasuke. Ya, mereka adalah sebagian dari penggemar Sasuke… jumlah keseluruhan mereka tak main-main, bisa mencapai 90% siswi SeniorHigh-KIS.  
Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, dan kawan-kawannya yang lain tampak keren dengan seragan futsal XIA yang berwarna hitam dengan nomor punggung bertinta gold… tanpa banyak aksi mereka langsung berdiri di posisinya masing-masing.  
Melihat tim Sasuke yang sudah siap, tim Sasori pun langsung berpencar dan menempati posisinya masing-masing. Kapten dan stiker utama dari masing-masing tim adalah Sasuke dan Sasori, jadi mereka berdiri dalam jarak yang dekat, menunggu wasit meniup peliut tanda dimulainya pertandingan.

Belum sempat wasit meniup peluit, seorang gadis berambut blonde berlari dari bangku pemain tim XIA.

"Tunggu tunggu!" Teriak gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino yang ditemani Karin Uzumaki dibelakangnya.

"Hahh, hahh… ponselmu tadi berbunyi jadi kuangkat, katanya ini darurat." Ucap Ino sembari terengah-engah dan memberikan ponsel Sasuke pada pemiliknya.

Sasuke menerima poonselnya dan mulai berbicara pada seseorang dibalik telepon, sementara Sasori cs menunggu dengan kesalnya. Bagaimana tidak, padahal pertandingan akan segera dimulai, tapi sempat-sempatnya Sasuke menerima telepon dari seseorang.

"A-apa?! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Bagaimana bisa ibu tahu tentang keadaan Itachi?! Aku akan segera kesana!" Teriak Sasuke pada seseorang dibalik telepon sembari menutupi mulutnya menggunakan tangan agar teriakkannya tidak didengar orang lain.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan lapangan tanpa mengucapkan apapun, ia tampak terburu-buru menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motornya dan segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Pertandingan pun akhirnya dibatalkan karena Sasori tidak mau bertanding jika Sasuke tak ada.

* * *

_._

_._

_Lost of Light [Hikari no Sonsitsu]_

_Chapter II_

_By DemonShield/DemonSmirk_

_._

* * *

Sasuke memasuki halaman rumahnya yang luas dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah setelah menyerahkan kunci motornya pada seorang pria berpakaian layaknya supir yang langsung memarkirkan motor Sasuke ke garasi.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali keluar dari pintu rumah, kali ini ia membawa seorang wanita yang bersimbah darah di sekitar tubuhnya di pangkuannnya, wanita itu meronta-ronta, tapi Sasuke tak menghiraukannya dan langsung memasukkan wanita itu ke dalam mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan rumah.

Mata yang sedari tadi mengawasi Sasuke dari luar gerbang kediaman Fugaku Uchiha itu pun bergegas pergi melihat mobil Sasuke yang akan segera keluar.

* * *

_._

_._

_Lost of Light [Hikari no Sonsitsu]_

_Chapter II end_

_By DemonShield/DemonSmirk_

_._

_._

_To be continue :-)_

_._

* * *

Gomen minna kalau telat banget updatenya, lamaaa banget T^T

kemarin kena wb, nulis 2 paragraf aja bsa seminggu... sekarang kayaknya bw sudah sembuh, hehe...

Gimana ceritanya? asik gak? mudah-mudahan ga mengecewakan yaa...

thanks for read and review :*

_._


End file.
